The Fight For Love
by Ashton Li
Summary: Raven always seemed to be alone in the world. She had great powers, but no one knew somethiing like this would happen. Isn't a great story, but it's still kind of cute!


This is a story no one thought would exist. A story I was most afraid to face. A story that changed my life. The part I hated the most was that it was the truth. Now I know what it was all about. Now I understand it all. I don't hate it so much. I can finally live a life with the one thing I've been left without…Love.

"How is this possible?" Robin was mad at the fact that Slade had returned.

"It makes no sense; he fell into lava and then lived!" Cyborg shouted.

"Slade did survive, so we better start making plans on how to stop him," I decided.

"Raven is right. If we ever plan to stop Slade, we must have a plan," Starfire agreed.

"But this guy survived falling into a pit of lava! How are we going to stop him?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll find a way, we have to!" Robin yelled.

"Maybe he'll be weaker," Cyborg thought.

"Yeah, maybe he's rusted and stuff like that!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Yes, maybe he will be easier to fight," Starfire agreed.

"We could only wish for that," Robin told them.

"What do you think Raven? You've been pretty quiet," Beast Boy pointed out.

"I think it is pointless for us to sit here and talk about if Slade is weaker or not," I turned the page of my book.

"Like you're helping! All you're doing is reading that stupid book!" he yelled at me.

I stood up. "Have you ever thought I was thinking about a plan in my head!"

"You don't have to be a jerk about it!"

"I'm not being the jerk."

"Cool it guys," Robin told us.

"Like your fighting is helping us think of a plan," Cyborg said.

"I don't think I can work with Raven," Beast Boy told them.

"Fine, I'll happily leave!" I yelled as I walked to my room and slammed the door.

"Stupid Beast Boy. He can't work with me, why would I want to work with him?" I asked myself.

I threw my book on my bed. I sat down and took some deep breaths. Then, there was knocking on my door. I quickly got up and cracked my door.

I peered out and saw Beast Boy. "Go away."

"Wait, I want to tell you I'm sorry," Beast boy said.

"Leave me alone," I closed the door.

"Wait-" the door slammed in his face.

I sat back on my bed and looked around my room.

All of a sudden, Beast Boy popped up. He must have transformed into a fly or something.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Please, just listen Raven," Beast Boy begged.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a jerk."

"It's ok."

"I don't feel like it's ok. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok; I haven't been the happiest person to live with myself."

Beast Boy sat next to me on my bed. "You hide your feelings inside. You need to let them out once in awhile. If you don't, something bad might happen."

"I've been living this way my whole life. Why should I change now?" I questioned.

"Because you're now part of a team," he told me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Why does he care about me so much? Beast Boy is always being mean to me…But. Oh no! He always wants me to laugh at his jokes. Is it possible? Could Beast Boy be doing these things because he really does care about me? Who am I kidding? He calls me a jerk, then he wants me to forgive him. I think not! Beast Boy just doesn't understand me; he never will, _I thought.

"So, will you forgive me Raven? I take back everything I said. You aren't a jerk, and I like having you on the same team," Beast Boy smiled.

"That's ok Beast Boy. I forgive you," I told him.

"Oh, maybe we could get the team to go out for waffles?" Beast Boy asked.

"I like waffles," I smiled.

"Come on!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed and ran down the hall.

"Beast Boy, slow down!" Robin yelled.

"Is something chasing you?" Starfire questioned.

"I thought we should go out for waffles," Beast Boy said.

"Waffles? You were thinking about waffles while we should be thinking about a plan to stop Slade?" Robin wondered.

"It was just an idea," Beast Boy frowned.

"We shouldn't be thinking about waffles!"

"Robin, I think Beast Boy makes sense for once. We should take a break and grab some waffles. After we have eaten, we can focus all our energy on finding Slade and figuring out a way to stop him. We can't concentrate on anything on an empty stomach," I told him.

"BB and Rae are right, we could use a bite," Cyborg agreed.

"Fine, but after that, we have to get back to the Slade problem," Robin decided.

"Yeah, waffles!" Starfire smiled.

"Raven loves waffles, don't you Rae?" Cyborg asked me.

"More than life itself," I was emotionless.

"Lets get going already!" Beast Boy yelled.

We left to get some waffles.

"Hurry and eat guys, we have other things we need to do," Robin told us.

I sat down. "Yes, lets eat as fast as we can, then we can choke on our food."

"We have important things to do."

"If we don't eat, we won't be able to do any kind of fighting if we don't have energy."

"Raven is making a good point. What are we going to do if our stomachs start to talk while we are in a battle? We cannot stop to eat," Starfire smiled.

"Yeah Robin, even heroes need breaks," Cyborg agreed.

"Fine, but if-" I cut Robin off.

"Slade!" I yelled.

"Titans, go!" he yelled.

"If it isn't Robin and the other Teen Titans. Here to try to stop me again?" Slade questioned.

"We'll win this time!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, I believe I have someone you want," Slade told Beast Boy as Terra walked from behind him.

"Terra?"

"Yes, Terra," Slade smirked.

"Run Beast Boy! Get out of here!" Terra yelled.

"How did you survive Slade, and what do you want?" Robin questioned.

"It was Raven who saved me," Slade told him.

Robin quickly turned and looked at me.

I stepped onto the ground. "I didn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh, but you did. It was you that revived both Terra and myself," Slade said.

"Raven, what is he talking about?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"On your birthday," Slade hinted.

"No!" I screamed as I fell. I covered my face so no one would see me crying.

"See, now you remember, don't you?"

"I didn't help you Slade, why would I? What happened on that day will never happen again. My actions were a mistake, and my powers will never control me!" I yelled at him.

"You already have."

I looked up; the tears flowed down my face. No one could see, I had my hood hide myself.

"You can't control your powers Raven. They are too strong for you to handle. You know that, don't you?" Slade questioned.

The wind blew my hood off; you could see me crying.

"Nothing is too powerful for Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

_How did he know what was too strong for me? Oh, he's been inside my mirror, my emotions were shown to him and Cyborg. Did he really understand what was going on? Wait, Robin was the one that saw what happened on the day of my birthday; he's the one that understood. Maybe they both understand. I just don't know what Slade means…I never helped him, _I thought.

"I bet Raven is much more powerful than you!" Beast Boy went on.

"I'm not…I'm not stronger than him Beast Boy. I'll never be able to win. I probably did end up helping him, I just didn't know it," I whispered to him.

"I believe you're stronger, and I think you can win, you just need to believe in yourself," Beast Boy was staring at me.

"Tough situation, isn't it?" Slade said.

"Shut up Slade!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We can't just stand here guys, we need to fight," Cyborg said.

Slade walked over towards me. He reached down and touched me on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" my eyes started to glow.

"You can resist me any more. You'll be in my control now," Slade told me.

"She'll have nothing to do with you!" Beast Boy ran over to me.

"Take one more move and Terra gets it," he told Beast Boy.

"Err…" I could tell that it was a hard choice for Beast Boy.

I never liked Terra myself, but I had my reason. She turned her back on us. She went to Slade when we could have helped her. Beast Boy really liked her, and she liked Beast Boy. What she did, she almost killed Beast Boy…But she did stop Slade for us. Terra was a confusing person. I really don't know if she is good or bad.

"Make your choice Beast Boy," Slade said.

"Terra betrayed me; I'd pick Raven any day!" he had an evil smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" Slade wondered.

Beast Boy transformed into an ape and hit his chest with his fists.

"You made a mistake," Slade told him as fire flew from his fist in the direction of Terra.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" I screamed as I pulled up a car to block the fire from hitting Terra.

_Did I just save Terra?_ I thought.

Slade looked at me. I took flight.

"Don't mess with my friends," I told Slade.

"If you join me Raven, I can show you how to control your powers," Slade tried to get me on his side. I knew it was a joke.

"All you want to do is take her powers to defeat the Teen Titans, just like you did to me," Terra told him.

"Raven isn't stupid enough to fall for that. She knows her place is with the Teen Titans," Beast Boy was angry.

"I'd like to argue," Slade said.

"Star, now!" I heard Robin yell.

Starfire hit Slade in the back. He fell onto the ground. I got out of the way so he wouldn't land on me. Slade was out cold.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg yelled.

"Raven, you saved my life. I didn't deserve it though. I shouldn't be living. After all the things I did to help Slade…I betrayed the Teen Titans. I'm sorry," Terra told me.

I just stared at her.

"I don't know about the others, but I will never forgive you for what you've done. You turned to Slade for help even though you knew he was the enemy. Oh, and for the record, I never told Robin or anybody about your secret. I'm a good friend that wouldn't betray another," Beast Boy coldly said.

"We all make mistakes Beast Boy," I whispered.

"Terra, you made the worse mistake! Now…You're back on Slade's side. I can't believe I trusted you. How could you do those things?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I should have let you and the other Teen Titans help, but I didn't. I didn't think he would use my powers for evil," Terra explained.

"Yeah right," Beast Boy mumbled as he started to walk away.

"Beast Boy wait!" Robin yelled.

He didn't listen, and he kept walking.

"I'll go with him," I decided.

"Are you sure Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," I followed Beast Boy.

"Go away Terra," Beast Boy said as he heard me coming up to him.

"I'm not Terra," I said.

"Raven?" he turned around and saw me.

I just stared at him.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked.

"Remember what happened last time you got that mad and stormed off?" I questioned.

"What's your point?" he wondered.

"Never mind Beast Boy," I mumbled.

"You're the one that followed me, so you better start talking!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Calm down! I followed you because I didn't want you to do something stupid," I explained.

"I'm just a little upset about Terra being back."

"But when she was turned into stone, you wanted her to come back to life so badly."

"That was before realized what she really did."

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.

"Why did you save her?" Beast Boy requested.

"I'm not that sure," I replied.

Now he was the one being quiet.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked.

"Because you've never betrayed me. I know we get into fights sometimes…But I think somewhere in your heart, you really do like me," Beast Boy explained.

"I never said that I didn't like you."

"You never laugh at my jokes and you make fun of me…A lot."

"That doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Why don't you laugh at my jokes?"

"I don't let that side show."

"Why do you make fun of me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Did you really help Slade?" Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm not that sure. On my last birthday, part of the future was shown to me by him. It showed the town destroyed. I did it. I come from a dark past Beast Boy, and I share it with no one," I told him.

"Will you share it with me?" he wondered.

"When I was born, I was cursed. My future was told, and on my last birthday, it was shown to me. One day I won't be able to control my powers, and I will destroy this town."

"What kind of curse?"

"My powers are based on my emotions. The curse made it where if I show…Love…I won't be able to control my powers and they will unleash itself. I never told anyone about this because I was scared that I would be kicked out of the Teen Titans because of my uncontrollable powers."

"You mean, you can't love anybody, not even your family?"

"No, I can't even feel love for them. That is why I don't show much emotion, because I'm scared that my powers will be let free. That is why I'm always so mean to you and why I don't laugh at your jokes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's kind of like when you turned into that beast. You couldn't remember what you did and you weren't really controlling yourself."

"Right."

"I shouldn't have told you," I said.

"Doesn't it feel good to let someone know this? I understand what you mean," Beast Boy told me.

"No one will understand," I decided.

"Today was the first time I've ever seen you cry Raven," he smiled.

"You saw that," I mumbled.

"It's ok to cry Raven, I also think it's ok to laugh. You shouldn't be worrying so much about your powers. I've seen you show fear, anger, sadness even. I really don't think you need to hide any of them."

"I told you, it's too dangerous, and it's only when I express love."

"I think you have."

"What?"

"With that one book guy."

"That wasn't love. He was someone who I thought understood me."

"Aqua Lad?"

"A simple crush I guess you could say."

"Robin?"

"Friend."

"Cyborg?"

"Also a friend."

"Um…Me?" Beast Boy asked.

I put my hood on; I was blushing. I didn't answer him.

"Earth to Raven. Anybody home?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You never answered…Was the thought of it that horrifying?"

"No, I was just thinking, sorry," I removed my hood.

"So, what's your answer?" Beast Boy questioned.

_I can't tell him the truth. I won't tell him the truth. I better make up a good lie, _I thought.

"Raven!" he yelled.

"Why would I?" I countered.

"I'm the handsome green guy…Who wouldn't?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Right…"

"Can you give me a smile, something?"

"There is nothing to smile about."

"You like me, don't you?"

I smiled and started to laugh a little.

"I got a laugh!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I hate you Beast Boy!" I yelled as I ran towards the others.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called to me, but I ignored him.

I kept on running and tears started to fall down my face. I ran and ran until I ran into Robin. I fell, but he held me up. Robin held onto me tight.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin questioned.

I didn't answer.

"Is she ok Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I think so," he told her.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Cyborg wondered.

I started to cry even more. I hid my face in Robin's shoulder.

"Where is he Raven? What did he do to you?" Robin asked me.

"I told him I hated him," I whispered.

"What else?"

"He knows about what happened on my birthday!"

"Anything else?"

"He asked me if I liked him," I softly said in Robin's ear.

"What did you tell him?" Robin requested.

"I smiled and started to laugh. He pointed out that I was laughing and I told him I hated him. It was then when I ran away…Beast Boy was calling after me," I explained.

"Want me to go talk to him?" he asked me.

"He's a jerk, I don't care what happens to him," I told Robin.

"Guys, give me some time with Raven. Go find Beast Boy and then go back to the tower. Terra, you go with them," Robin decided.

"What about Slade?" Starfire asked.

"He just…Disappeared," Terra said.

"We'll deal with him later, just go," Robin demanded.

I heard them run off. I fell to the ground; Robin couldn't hold me up any more.

"You know you care about Beast Boy," Robin told me.

"I don't," I coldly said.

"Raven, I know you do," he smiled.

"No," I shook my head.

"Why won't you admit it Raven?"

I stood up and looked away. "Because of the curse on me. If I show love towards anyone or anything, my powers will be let free and destroy anything and everything."

"Then, you do like Beast Boy," Robin guessed.

I didn't want to admit the truth, but some how, I did.

"Yes," I confessed.

"There ya go. Doesn't it feel good to tell someone?"

_Not really,_ I thought.

Robin looked in the sky, I looked with him. I saw a little green bird flying past.

"Beast Boy," I mumbled.

Robin started to wave down Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Trying to signal him to come down," Robin explained.

I had a feeling this would happen. Robin is going to make me tell Beast Boy. No way was I going to do that! It's one thing to tell Robin, but not Beast Boy.

Beast Boy never came down. I started to get angry because I wanted to talk to him for some reason now. I wanted to tell him I was sorry.

"He's not coming," Robin looked angry.

"I'll make him come," my eyes started to glow.

"Raven!" he yelled.

"Azerath metrion zinthos!" I screamed as black bolts of light flew from my hands. I shot them towards Beast Boy. I didn't mean to, but I hit him.

I saw Beast Boy fall to the ground.

"Oh no!" I ran over to him.

"You hit him," Robin told me.

_Really? I hadn't notice,_ I said in my mind.

I sat next to Beast Boy.

"Is he ok?" Robin asked me.

"Beast Boy, get up," I shook him.

"Aaahhh," Beast Boy moaned.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I guess I really can't control my powers," I told him.

"Raven…I-I'm fine," Beast Boy stuttered a little.

"Raven, will you and Beast Boy be ok? I have to get back to the tower," Robin informed me.

"Go ahead," I said.

Robin nodded his head and ran off.

"Are you going to be ok Beat Boy?" I questioned.

He sat up. "Yeah. I should be fine. You just barely hit me."

"I shouldn't have been a jerk."

"You were never being a jerk."

I sat next to Beast Boy. "I don't hate you."

"Yes you do. You can't stand me, and I know it," Beast Boy told me.

"That isn't true!"

He didn't say anything; he just looked at the sky.

"I was just a little angry," I said.

"Raven, stop it. Stop lying to me," Beast Boy demanded.

"I have been lying to you. I told you I hated you, but I don't. I wasn't lying about that curse on me or any of that stuff about my birthday, but I haven't been telling you the whole truth. There are reasons why I make fun of you and why I don't laugh at your weird jokes. It's a secret, and I fear to tell anyone. It's because of that curse that I've been hiding this…And I want to tell you, but I can't. It will be too painful; it would be a mistake," I frowned.

Beast Boy nodded. "I have a secret myself that I don't tell. I'll tell y-"

The metal on my cape started to flash. I took out my communicator.

"Raven, what is taking you guys so long?" Robin questioned me over the device.

"We'll be right there," I told him.

"Hurry!"

I shoved the communicator onto my belt and stood up.

"Robin wants us to come back to the tower. He sounded in a rush," I informed Beast Boy.

"Right," Beast Boy smiled as he turned into a bird.

I floated off the ground and across the air.

After a while, Beast Boy started to get tired.

"You can ride on my shoulder if you need to," I told him.

Beast Boy transformed back into his normal self and started to fall.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he yelled.

I quickly grabbed onto his wrists. "I meant as the bird."

"I know…For some reason, I couldn't keep that form," Beast Boy smiled.

He rapped his hands around my wrists. Beast Boy started to slip.

"You're slipping," I tried to grab him tighter, but I couldn't.

Beast Boy started to fall to the ground. I quickly flew underneath him and caught him.

"Nice catch," Beast Boy smiled.

I saw the tower. "We're almost there."

"Right…"

He's starting to sound as depressed as I do._ Did I do this to him? What is wrong with me? Calm down Raven…Way down. I dropped Beast Boy. I didn't mean to, but I did. Am I a bad friend? Am I letting this go too far? If only Beast Boy knew…If only I could tell him without doing damage,_ I thought.

I stopped in front of the tower and dropped Beast Boy before I stepped onto the ground.

"Thanks for the ride Raven," Beast Boy opened the door.

"No problem. A bird would have been easier to carry, but that isn't your fault," I smiled a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he walked into the tower.

_A smile can bring happiness to anyone's world. Not a word would need to be said. Just a smile; a soft, sweet smile. Nothing ever matters if we are both smiling,_ I remembered reading that in a book.

Robin met Beast Boy at the door. "I want to talk to you."

_Don't tell him Robin. If one word slips out of your mouth, I will never forgive you, _I thought.

Beast Boy looked at me as Robin walked off.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'll make it up to you," Beast Boy told me as he walked away.

_You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one making the mistake. I should be asking for forgiveness, not you. Oh, only if I could tell you the truth. If only I could tell you the real reason…But I can't, it's too dangerous. Beast Boy, I'm the one that is sorry, _I thought.

I walked slowly to my room.

"Raven, before you confine yourself into your room, may I please have a word?" Starfire asked me.

"Sure," I was confused by her.

"May you sit by me on this couch?" she smiled.

I slowly walked to the couch and sat down. I saw Terra next to Starfire.

"Are you better now?" Starfire questioned.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I'm not that sure what is going on, or what happened, but I am very sorry if I caused any of this. I know you never liked me Raven, and I think I figured out why. I just don't know why you saved me when I was being attacked by Slade; Beast Boy wouldn't have, he hates me. I shouldn't be here…I should leave now. No one wants me here," Terra frowned.

"You got that right," I heard Beast Boy walking down the hall.

_Words can be more harmful than a fist or a fight. Cuts can heal over time, but your words will always be there. They will always be remembered. You can say you're sorry, but that's just a word. You can take it back, but it will never be undone. Stop while you're at it Beast Boy; don't say anymore. I know Terra hurt you, but stop it. You'll regret in a couple a days, after she leaves. Beast Boy, you know you like Terra…I know you do. Stop you words before you start. I know you have some kind of brain in your head…Use it for once! _I thought to myself.

"See," Terra stood up.

"Go ahead Terra, run, run back to Slade," Beast Boy angrily said.

Terra started to head towards the door.

"Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere," Cyborg walked in front of her.

Starfire walked over towards them. Beast Boy was staring at them. I quickly got up and started to walk down the hall to my room. As I slowly made my way to my room's door, Robin caught sight of me. I saw him walk towards me. I quickly opened my door and slammed it behind me.

"Raven!" Robin started to knock on my door.

"Just go away," I told him.

"Please Raven, open the door," he begged.

"Why, I just want to be alone," I leaned against the door.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk anymore."

"You don't have to talk, you just need to listen."

I slowly opened the door. "I'm having a bad day Robin, all I want to do is be alone."

"Raven," Robin softly said.

I started to close the door.

"Why did you do it!" Robin yelled before I could close the door all the way.

I quickly opened it back up. "Did what?"

"Why did you save Terra, and what was Slade talking about?"

"I don't like people in my room," I informed him.

"Then we can go to mine," Robin decided.

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me.

We walked into Robin's room.

"Do I get an answer now?" Robin questioned.

"I'm not that sure why I saved Terra," I looked around his room.

"What about Slade?"

"I'm not that sure what he meant. Slade said I helped him and Terra to come back alive. I can't do anything like that."

"Robin, Raven! It's Slade!" Starfire yelled.

"Come on," Robin ran out his door, I followed.

I walked over to Beast Boy.

"It is time for me to destroy the Teen Titans," Slade told us.

"You will do no such thing," Starfire disagreed.

Slade ran outside.

"Stay here, I'll stop him," I decided.

I took flight and flew out to Slade.

"I thought you would follow," Slade said.

"I di-" I stopped as I heard footsteps.

I turned around.

"Beast Boy, I told you to stay inside," I was angry.

"I couldn't let you fight Slade by yourself," Beast Boy told me.

I looked at the ground.

"This makes my life even easier. I can get two at once," Slade fired at us.

"Raven!" Beast Boy pushed himself and me out of the way.

We slid on the ground. Beast Boy landed on top of me. He quickly got off.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked me.

I looked in his eyes. "I've been better."

Beast Boy smiled a little, I smiled with him.

_How I want to tell you Beast Boy. How I want to share my secret, _I thought.

We both stood up.

Beast Boy put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're ok."

I reached across my chest and touched his hand that was on my shoulder with mine. "Thank you."

Beast Boy took his other hand and touched me softly on the cheek. He got real close to me and then…Beast Boy's lips touched mine. I was kissing him back. I felt so scared about what was going to happen next. Beast Boy pulled away.

"Sorry," he told me.

I placed my two fingers onto my lips. "Beast Bo-Aaahhh!"

"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy questioned.

"The curse!" I screamed.

"What have you done? She's going to destroy this whole place!" Slade said.

"Raven, you can control your powers, you are the only one that can," Beast Boy told me.

My eyes started to glow. I looked at Slade and reached my arms into the air. I turned my whole body so I was facing Slade. "Azerath metrion zinthos!" All my power shot at Slade.

"Nooooo!" Slade yelled as the black light hit him. Slade disappeared. He was gone for good.

"Raven, you did it! I knew you were stronger than him, you just needed to believe in yourself," Beast Boy smiled at me.

"I couldn't have done it with out you," I informed him.

He started to blush, I did the same.

Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Cyborg walked out.

"Where is Slade?" Robin demanded.

"He's gone," I softly said.

"You let him get away?" Cyborg yelled.

"No…Raven defeated him," Beast Boy corrected him.

"You did?" Starfire sounded confused.

"I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Beast Boy," I wouldn't take all the credit.

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you finally did, but what about the curse?"

"I learned how to control my powers. Today I could have destroyed the world, but I only eliminated Slade. I got something else too," I smiled.

Terra walked up to Beast Boy and me.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I'm very sorry. Raven, thank you for everything. I won't ever betray the Teen Titans ever again," Terra said.

"No, you won't Terra. By being a Teen Titans, you must never betray us," Beast Boy informed her.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No, I'll always be mad, but I got something better out of this all," he started to blush.

"Come on guys, lets go get us some waffles. Raven loves waffles, don't you Rae?" Cyborg laughed.

"Almost as much as life itself," I smiled.

"Titans, lets get some waffles!" Robin yelled.

They walked off.

"Won't you be joining us?" Starfire asked Beast Boy and me.

"We'll catch up later, give us a few minutes," I told her.

Starfire nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," I frowned.

"Sorry? For what?" he was confused.

"I don't really know, but I'm sorry."

"Raven, are you and Beast Boy coming?" Robin's voice came from my belt.

I picked up the communicator and looked at Beast Boy. He shook his head.

"No, we're going to go on a walk," I told Robin.

"Ok," Robin hung up.

"A walk?" Beast Boy smiled.

I grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I was just hiding my feelings. I couldn't let you know. I was too scared. I didn't know how to control my powers."

Beast Boy kissed me on the cheek. "I'll get over them."

I rested my head on his shoulder as we started to walk.

"You do understand," I whispered.

Beast Boy rapped his arms around me. "No problem."

We walked into the darkness of the night. It felt good. It was just Beast Boy and me. Just us two. Slade was gone. I was feeling better than ever. Best of all, I'm not cursed anymore, I'm free to love.

I finally figured it out. I told him without knowing it. Life was good. My curse was broken. I got what I deserved. I finally got the one thing I was missing in life…Love.


End file.
